


Someone's Maybe

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Asshole Dean, Closeted Dean, Crying Castiel, Dean will slowly get better, Denial of Feelings, Endgame Destiel, F/M, Football Player Dean, Guilty Dean, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hidden Relationship, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Dean, Scent Dysfunction, Secret Relationship, Ten years later from chapter 2, Time Jump, nerdy cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Being in love with someone who is still confused and unsure about what he wants is one of the most hurtful things to experience.But everyday, Castiel hoped that Dean would realize. Everyday Castiel believed that Dean would get better.But that was far from the truth.His alpha and bestfriend Dean continued to hurt him and he continued to stay.He loved Dean.He loved Dean too much and he would change for Dean. He would give up anything for Dean; his self respect, his dreams, his own happiness.Just to pretend that everything was ok.■■■On Hiatus till further notice due to writers block■■■





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is my second language. All mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobic language....please dont read if triggered easily ♡

“What the fuck Cas?! Why would you do that?” Dean quickly wiped his sleeve across his mouth attempting to wipe away Cas saliva.

Castiels heart was hammering against his chest, eyes darting at some disgusted and surprised faces before landing on Deans angry one. He stuttered, “I-I’m sorry D-Dean. I d-didn’t m-mean t-too. I was j-just r-reading the signs w-wrong”.

Dean folded his arms along his chest, “What signs Cas?! I’m not gay and I have a girlfriend!”

Castiels was feeling embarrassed and self conscious now as all the high school party goers stopped the music to stare at him. He could hear snickering of a few schoolmates, “Um I’m sorry D-Dean”.

“Fag!” Someone called out from the crowd before bursts of laughter sounded.

Castiels eyes filled up with unshed tears before he found himself backing away and hastily making for the front door. All the while, he thought he could hear someone saying ‘Cas wait! Cas!’

But Castiel was too immersed in shame that he just kept on running.

* * *

**Dean**  

He knew that he was being immature and an asshole. He shouldn’t have confronted Cas in front of their peers. 

It was wrong but he couldn’t help it due to his shock and anger.

And now Cas had run out the door probably so afraid.

He was a friend to Cas and he was supposed to stick by him. His heart collapsed, seeing Castiel hastily make for the door so he tried to push his way through his peers calling out, “Cas wait! Cas!” 

When he reached outside he couldn’t see Castiel. Damn that kid was fast.

His shoulders drooped, he ran a hand down his face, muttering to himself, “Great job Dean. You’re  an awesome friend”.

“What the hell was that?” came the familiar voice of his girlfriend.

He turned to see Lisa with a scowl in place. He sighed, “I don’t know Lisa. He probably had a lot to drink”. He defended.

Lisa scoffed, “Oh please. He didn’t even have a drop of alcohol”.

He blew out a tired breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Lisa can we not do this now”. He gestured inside the house where the music was blaring once more, “Let’s go inside and enjoy the rest of the night yeah?”

Lisa wiggled her nose, “Fine! But come Monday, you better deal with that little shit Dean. Your reputation is on the line here”. With that she sauntered her way back into the house, saying behind her back, “You don’t want to go back to the loser you once were Dean”.

He shivered at that thought. He needed to set things straight with Cas. There was a way things worked in school. A special hierarchy and he was at the top. He wasn’t going to let this ruin his hard work. No freaken way.

He ignored the voice in his head that kept chanting _'Don’t do this'._

* * *

**Castiel**

It was Monday.

And he lay almost lifeless on his bed, his body refusing to get up.

His whole weekend had been spent hiding in his room only coming out during meal times or if he had to visit the bathroom. He also found himself constantly crying  whenever he would check his phone to see if Dean called or texted only to find that he hasn't.

That meant that Dean was real mad at him or probably disgusted.

And he couldn’t stand that because Dean had been his best friend from the age of 5. It was not until popularity that Dean began to distance himself. 

But the last month had seen Dean drifting closer so he had welcomed his best friend back with open arms. And now he had to go ruin it with his gayness.

His attraction to boys had been something sacred to him. He knew what society thought and that made him feel hesitant to reveal that out in public. He also didn’t have any friends that were belonging to the LGBTQ community otherwise coming out would have been more easier he believed.

There was a few knocks on his room door, “Castiel get up! I’m leaving for school in another 30 mins time if you want to catch a ride”.

It was his brother Gabriel. He sighed and forced himself up, voice croaky from disuse and excessive crying as he replied, “I’ll be ready soon”.

…..

He could literally feel his peers eyes on him as he walked through the hallway towards his locker. On his way he could hear muffled remarks, snickering and frantic whispers. No doubt his peers were judging him or cursing at him.

He just needed to make his way to his locker, get his books and head straight for class. He wished he had retracted that statement when he saw who was leaning by his locker with a stoic unreadable look in place as he watched him approach.

Dean didn’t look too happy right now.

He swallowed and saw that the football team and the cheerleaders were all clustered in a group nearby, eyes glancing over towards his locker every once in a while making comments to each other. He inhaled a deep breath as his heartbeat increased and his fear began to consume him while he approached a little hesitantly towards his locker. He cleared his throat when he stood a few feet away from Dean, “Um. Dean um I need to um get my stuff um out of the locker please”.

“And what hmm? Forget about what happened last Friday Castiel?”

There was venom in Deans words and that frightened Castiel further. Till date Dean has never spoken to him in this way. He fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, “Um I’m real sorry about that Dean. I d-didn’t mean f-for that to um happen”.

Dean aimed him a nasty cold smile, “Let me get one thing clear Castiel. I’m not into you that way and if you attempt to try something like that again then you’ll be damn sorry”. He shuffled close, “Do you understand?”

His eyes prickled, “Y-Yes D-Dean. I’m sorry”.

“Good”, Dean thumped his locker before he strode towards his friends.

He needed to get one thing clear, “Um Dean?”

Dean stopped and turned to face him, “What?!”

“Are w-we still f-friends?”

He thought he saw a flicker of hurt and sadness cross Deans eyes before the teen put on a dangerous scowl, “You and I are done Cas! I can’t be your friend anymore!”

He didn’t know his heart could break any further but it did.

Castiel had most probably lost his mate once and for all.

And to an omega that hurt real bad.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for all the angst. You probably want to club Deans head in. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul and inspire me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later...

**10 years later..**

**Castiel**

His brain was practically on the verge of giving up, his fingers were about to fall off and his eyes felt very strained. Staring at a computer screen, typing nearly the whole day while trying to make sense of numbers was on its own a hugh and tiring task. 

And to make matters worse, it was the end of month, so transaction reports, company financial reports and basically any reports involving figures was due. 

Why did he have to become an accountant?

He was on overtime now and had to speed it up a notch.

There was a beep on his phone signaling a message. He had a high chance of knowing who the text was from. Nevertheless, he picked up his device, looking at the screen sighing as it read ‘New Message, Anna’.

He thumbs at his forehead, combing his hands down his tired stretched face before opening the message.

_Hey Castiel. When are you finishing work? I hope you make it in time to meet my fiancé? I need you here bro! Pronto!_

He screamed into the palms of his hands. He knew it! Anna had been quite persistent this last week. And after 2 years of complete radio silence, she calls their parents and announces that she’s engaged and going for a wedding in the fall. And of course, she wanted all the siblings at mom and dad’s this evening for dinner where they get to meet her fiancé. 

Oh the joys.

He wasn’t very keen on meeting anyone’s future mate. He had shut himself off to finding a mate since his experiences in highschool. Having a true mate that rejected him was hurtful enough. From then on he vowed that he would never love again, let alone be involved with someone other than casual sex.

He sighs, but for his sister he guesses he could make an exception.  He sent his sister a reply.

_Hey Anna. I might be running a bit late from work. Please continue and I will meet you in another hours time._

Anna’s reply was instantaneous.

_Ok. Love you._

He takes a deep breath before once again busying himself. 

At least he could be happy for his sister and her mate.

* * *

**Dean**

He was nervous like crazy. He was going to meet Anna’s parents and siblings over dinner.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg. He knew who he was going to finally come across after 10 years not seeing each other.

Castiel Milton

He wasn’t feeling so optimistic about the planned dinner, particularly due to the fact that he and Castiel had a broken friendship and a lot of hardships during highschool. 

Well not as much for him but for Castiel.

And most of those hardships were influenced by him. He had made sure the omega suffered a little. He could still see the broken betrayed look in Castiels eyes clear as day.

The warm fingers of his fiancé squeezed his shoulders, “Are you worried about today?”

“Yes. Especially about meeting your brother Castiel. He might not be very receptive or happy to see me”. He never hid anything from Anna and told her their difficult times in high school. Even down to the surprise kiss from Castiel. Anna of course blamed Castiel but never let it get to her that deeply saying that it was the past.

Anna frowned, “Well he says he is coming and if he can’t handle it he can always leave. He can’t blame you for everything that happened between you two in highschool. He needs to take at least some responsibility”.

The alpha within him saddened even further instead of feeling uplifted at Anna’s words. He knew that the alpha had taken a deep liking to the omega Castiel in their younger years. And being around Castiel always made him happy somehow. But after the kissing incident, he tried to reign in his alpha who was trying to propel him towards comforting the omega.

He didn’t know what that meant?

Now times have changed. He is matured now and does regret the things he did to Castiel. He know knew that he could have handled things in a different manner. 

Deep down in his gut he felt something was brewing up. 

* * *

**Castiel**

There was chattering that could be heard from his parents dining room from the moment he entered the front door. Well everything seems to be going well.

He hung his trench coat up in the coat rack by the door, throwing his keys into the ceramic bowl by the rack. Despite the lethargic feeling he was currently carrying, he put on a smile and walked towards the dining room.

As he approached, the whiff of a very familiar scent of leather and pine entered his nostrils, making him stop in his tracks. He just couldn’t put his finger on who the scent belonged to. He ignored the unsettled feeling he got in his gut. Maybe he’s just too tired.

He wrinkled his nose and proceeded towards the dining room. As he entered the dining room, he announced without waiting, “Hello familiar!”

His mother instantly hollering, “Castiel!” He found himself engulfed in her arms, “Oh baby it’s so good to see you”.

He smiled, once she let go, “Hi mom”.

“Come join us son”, his father announced, pulling out a chair beside him. 

He greeted all his siblings as well as Anna who was sitting beside a vacant seat. There was a plate of served food so he’ll assume that her fiancé is here too. He beamed at his sister, “Congratulations on your engagement Anna. I am happy for you”.

Anna smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. He could see a slight uncomfortableness in her posture and eyes. She answered, “Thanks Castiel”. Her eyes finally lit up at whoever she had spotted behind him, getting out of her seat and heading towards what she was looking at. She announced, “Castiel I’d like you to meet my fiancé,  Dean Winchester”.

He felt the hairs stand on his neck, his heartbeat increasing slowly as heaviness filled his chest. The familiar whiff of leather and pine now making sense and was now very strong. His omega was feeling unsettled and upset. He swallowed and turned to meet hesitant green eyes of the figure behind him. He uttered quietly, “Dean?”

Dean swallowed and hesitantly responded, “Hey Castiel. It’s good to see you again”. 

He could feel the tears prickling the corner of his eyes, his heart beat now an erratic pace. His heart ache appearing once more. He aimed his eyes to the ground. unable to meet Deans eyes. He didn’t realize his breathing had also become erratic.

He could hear his father saying, “Castiel”. But it was indistinct.

He couldn’t be here. No he couldn’t. Life will never be fair for an omega like him. He shuffled his chair back, getting onto his slightly unsteady feet, his voice strained as he muttered, “I’m sorry but I cannot stay. I’m so tired and I need to get some rest”. He made his way out the dining room without sparing a glance at anyone.

His alphas call of _‘Castiel wait please!’_ falling on deaf ears.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos inspire me to write :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More will be revealed in this chapter. 
> 
> Dean POV

**Dean**

And once again he fucked up.

But he wasn’t going to let Castiel just walk away this time. 

He proceeded after the clearly distressed omega, calling out, “Castiel wait please!” Only to find his arm yanked back by a scowling Anna, “Dean leave him be! He is just being a drama queen”.

He dislodged his arm from Anna’s grasp, shaking his head. _I don’t believe this!_

“Anna I can’t just let him go like that!” 

Anna lowered her voice, snipping out, “Don’t you embarrass me in front of my family Dean! This is not about Castiels poor feelings! Today is about us! Our engagement!”

 _Wow! Just Wow!_ He looked at her like he was really seeing her clearly for the first time. He started walking backwards in the direction Cas had left.

 “Sorry Anna but to me-“ He glanced at everyone’s attentive curious faces before meeting her steel blue eyes, “To me this is more important”. He turned and hastily made his way after Castiel Milton of course ignoring the shrieks of his fiancé.

**

He followed his gut and headed towards the right. He was about to give up when he spotted a familiar shape clad in an infamous trench coat strolling along the footpath. He jogged to close the gap between them, calling, “Castiel wait please!”

They were under a street lamp when a stunned Castiel turned to face him. And by God, he was slapped in the face by the complete utter wrecked look of the omega which in turn made guilt and heartache climb within him. The piercing gaze of the blue eyed omega searching into his soul, a drained voice asking, “What do you want Dean?”

Instead of saying _‘I want to apologize_ ’ he found himself asking, “Why were you attracted to someone like me Cas? I was an asshole my entire highschool life”.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, head tilted to the side, blurting out, “Are you seriously going to pretend we weren’t destined to be?! Are you seriously going to ignore the fact that our wolves found the perfect pair in each other ever since the age of 16?”

 _What in the hell was Castiel talking about?_ He furrowed his brow, “I don’t understand what you’re going on about Cas?” _Did he miss something?_

“Dean! Our wolves were drawn to each others scents the moment we were old enough to finally have a mate! My wolf was attracted to your leather and pine scent and I knew from that moment we were meant to be!” The omega scoffed, arms folded, “Guess you chose to ignore the call of my scent huh? Took a good look at me and said _‘I don’t want to be tied to that school loser the rest of my life’_ aye?!”

All the information on scent finally clicked all the pieces into place. His heart heavy as tears welled up in his eyes, voice watery as he asked, “I smell like leather and pine?”

The omega furrowed his brow, replying much slower, “Yes you smell like leather and pine”. The omega looked like he was trying to make sense of his reaction.

He decided to put the omega out of his brain drain and admittedly he had to reveal one of his most kept secret since he was five. Cas was about to become the 5th person to know besides his doctor, dad, mom and Sammy. He rubbed at his ear lobe, “Cas my heightened sense of smell is dysfunctional. I can only smell the way humans do but not deeper”. He swallowed as his heart ached, “Till this day I don’t know what my dad, mom, brother, myself or any other wolf for that matter smells like”.

He watched as Castiels face completely morphed to one of shock then sadness laced with understanding. The omegas voice quiet as he asked, “Does that mean you may have trouble smelling your mate even if they were standing right before you?”

His eyes shot down to the ground as he shrugged, “Yes. One of the outcomes of my dysfunction is that I may miss the call of my alphas true mate. My alpha may know and try to find a way to keep us close but the human part of me will be confused and conflicted as to why I’m drawn to a particular person”.  He met Castiels sympathetic eyes, “Just like I was conflicted of my feelings over you and on top of peer pressure, things were bound to go haywire”.

Castiels voice was almost a whisper, “Dean I didn’t know”.

He gave a painful half chuckle as his shoulders slumped, “It’s not like I told everyone the happy news aye”.

He watched as Castiel eyed him with a peculiar softness, “Dean a wolf’s sense of smell is very important as it helps guide them throughout most their lives. Without it we are lost. And for you not to have a sense of heightened smell can make you feel devoid. It’s perfectly understandable if you wanted to keep this on the down low”. The omega let out a sad worn out downturned expression, “I just wish I had known”.

He nodded, muttering, “I wish I were brave enough at the time”. He was done with the really depressive talk, deciding to ask, “So we’re mates huh?”

“Yes Dean. We are”, Castiel replied with an uncertain smile. “Does that weird you out?”

He didn’t want to lie.  He answered, “Um I wouldn’t call it feeling weird, maybe overwhelmed”.

The omega nodded, “I understand”. He watched as the omega contemplated deeply before asking shyly, “What happens now that you know Dean?”

He combed his fingers through his hair, blowing out a deep breath before replying, “I wish I could give you a straight answer Cas but at this point in time, I can’t”. 

Castiel plastered on a fake smile, “Right you and Anna huh?”

There was this hollowness creeping within him as he acknowledged dully, “Yeah Cas”. He thumbed the bridge of his nose,  huffing, “I chased after you so I could apologize for the abrupt reveal today. I should have gotten Anna to notify you first”.

Castiel shrugged, “Wouldn’t really matter Dean. She doesn’t care about any of us. Only her happiness matters”.

He blew out his cheeks, “Yeah I kinda got that vibe from her today”. 

The omega remained silent, eyes fixed on the iron stand for the street lamp. 

He cleared his throat, “Cas I will get back to you when I can. I honestly need time please?”

Castiels blue eyes finally met his pleading ones, admitting, “ Just know that I still hold you in my heart Dean and if I truly love you, which I do, then I will have to let you go”. The omegas slightly cracking voice had him yearning to comfort because he knew this was just as hard for Cas as it was for him.

He decided to take the bold step, reaching a hand out, “Friends Cas?” He knew the omega had every right to decline and he would have to accept.

He watched the omega eye his hand with a knitted brow before the omegas features loosened up. Castiel laid his soft hands in his, he gasped at the tingling pleasant sensation that travelled up his arm. His bugged eyes landed on an amused Castiel who said, “Friends it is Dean”.

Neither noticed how long their hands were clasped nor how long they smiled at one another.

_Crystal blues and green emeralds finally at an equal footing for now._

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please. It inspires me to write :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going through Castiel's mind?
> 
> Anna confronts Dean..

**Castiel**

Confused.

That’s what he felt. That’s where he stood.

Maybe hastily jumping into _friend_ mode with Dean wasn’t the best option? I mean there’s got to be rules or guidelines or…. something?

Maybe what he really felt was confused AND torn?

Torn because of the love still very much present for the alpha. An alpha who had ripped his heart out and stomped on it repeatedly.

He dropped onto the bed, flat on his back, just…. staring…. up at his off-white ceiling. What in the hell is wrong with him?

_Nothing Castiel. You’re just still in love with the alpha who happens to be your true mate. ITS ALL BIOLOGY._

_The calling of two wolves._

Yeah wolves that had the worst type of connection ever.

How in the hell is Dean meant to scent him now?

_And why does he need to be scenting you hmm?_

He said aloud, “Because he needs to know what his mate smells like”.

_Does he now? You do remember he has a fiancé, right?_

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Oh please don’t remind me”.

 _Anna Banana has her hooks deep in that hunk of an alpha_ _♪♪♪♪♪_

 “Shut up!”

_Okie dokie blue eyes_

He really needs to sort his shit out or he’s going to crash and burn.

Maybe he needs to keep his distance from Dean. From now on, he had to think of Anna and her happiness. Just because he was in love with Dean, doesn’t mean that he gets to ruin things for his sister. Doesn’t mean he needs to impose it on his sister. It was unfair.

He knew that it would be inevitable to avoid Dean now since the man was soon to be family, plus there’s the whole engagement party that needs to be planned.

_And then the big white wedding._

His heart ached at that thought. All this time, he had managed to get himself back on track, the alpha a mere memory at the back of his mind. But now, fate seemed to deal a cruel hand, tossing him back to the wolves.

Throwing him back into the snake pit.

Now he had to watch his true mate marry another. Marry his sister while he sat on the sidelines and watched.

His chest stirred with deep seated hollowness and pain. His lips trembled, feeling something wet run down his cheeks. Tears of sorrow.

He could slowly feel himself breaking and before he knew it, he had curled up into a little ball, bawling his eyes out for what he had lost and what is about to come.

And he was not strong.

 Not strong at all.

And that hurt more than ever.

* * *

**Dean**

His ears where aching from the amount of scolding he was now receiving from Anna. At this rate, he would soon become deaf.

His fiancé not waiting one second longer; the moment he shut their apartment door she was on him like a crazy person.

He was seated on the couch as she paced back and forth, hands flailing as she yelled, “What the hell were you thinking Dean?! How dare you disobey me in front of my parents!”

Irritation flared within him as he listened to the same crap she had been spewing at him ever since they left the Milton's household today. He sighed, “Anna I couldn’t just let Castiel walk away feeling hopeless and wrecked! Anything could have happened to him since he wasn’t in the right headspace and seeing as our unexpected announcement triggered him”.

“Oh boo hoo! Poor Castiel got stung”. She sarcastically sneered, “Who gives a flying fuck!”

He was flabbergasted at her lack of care for her own flesh and blood, voice holding disbelief, “How can you say such a thing Anna? He’s your brother!”

She spat back, “He’s also had a supposed crush on MY Fiancé once upon a time!”

He huffed, “Seriously that’s what’s got you panties all tangled up? Because he had a crush on me in high school?” He gave a mocking chuckle, “Christ you’re a child”.

Anna screeched, looking like someone had just stunted her with an electric Taser. “How dare you speak to your fiancé like that Dean!”

He shot back, “I’m sorry! I believe that I have just as much right to defend myself especially when you’re seeing things in an unreasonable way!”

“Castiel is not worth it Dean! He is a downright loser and always has been the reject in society! He belongs in the slums! A damn bottom feeder!” She hit back, aiming for pain.

And oh boy did she make him see red. He stood up abruptly, “Don’t talk about Castiel like that Anna! He is the decent guy here and people love and adore him!” He continued, indicating to his own self, “I’m the asshole here Anna! Me! Not Castiel!”

Anna rolled her eyes, “You’re better than him”.

“No, I’m not Anna. I was never better than him!” He grits his teeth, “Anyway I don’t need to justify anything to you. I’m tired and I’m going to sleep”. He made his way past her, heading towards their bedroom, however, he halted mid-way when she asked with a clipped tone.

“What did you two talk about?!”

He shook his head, not wasting a glance on her as he threw over his back, “That’s none of your business!” He felt satisfaction at the screech that came out of her mouth before she was yelling.

“You’re sleeping on the couch!”

He thumbs at the bridge of his nose, already feeling a dull headache forming.

Christ how long could he put up with this?

Oh well. If he had to defend Castiel again then he would. He owed Castiel at least that much.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated as they inspire me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches more on Castiel's pain....

**Castiel**

When life throws you curve balls, learn to swerve them or hit them like there is no tomorrow.

_Isn’t that how the saying went?_

Well that’s easier said than done.

Didn’t mean he gave up. It just meant that there was no point in him fighting a lost cause. And it all boiled down to one thing; his true mate and his sister getting married.

There was some semblance of good intent on Dean’s part as the alpha did chase after him and apologized before letting the cat out of the bag.

He couldn’t fathom how any wolf could live without his sense of smell. That was horrible and unfortunate.

He should feel satisfied that his true mate had some sort of disparity, however, he wasn’t that cruel and actually felt saddened all in all.

Particularly saddened when his mind ran wild; _would things have been different if his true mate did have a sense of smell? Would they be happily mated and married by now if his true mate did have a sense of smell? Would they have had little pups running around in their home calling out to their papa and daddy? Would he be the one to walk down the aisle to a waiting, smiling, happy, bright eyed Dean?_

He could feel tears prickling the corner of his eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. Why did he have to think such excruciating thoughts when at work? Luckily he had the privacy of his own office or his workmates would have all become inquisitive and annoying.

His elbows perched on his desk, burying his face into the palms of his hands, sighing tiredly, letting out a muffled, “Why does this have to happen to me?” He rubbed the palms down his face, eyes facing the ceiling, “Why do you punish me this way? What have I even done to deserve this?” He bet his bottom dollar that no one was listening up there.

He slumped into his office chair, blowing out a tired breath as his eyes met the glowing computer screen that had open a document with big numbers in a table. Right now he hated numbers and was now extra exhausted because of the emotional drainage that was his life.

Then again, numbers were his only current escape from his poor excuse of a life. He learned to shove all his problems within and focus solely on the figures that dominated his career. His nimble fingers began crunching on digits, ready to make sense of everything before him.

He was so preoccupied with trying to solve the last part of the report that he didn’t hear his best friend and workmate Charlie Bradbury enter, shutting the door quietly behind her. He didn’t even notice when she sat on the chair opposite him, staring at him intently while he furiously typed away while gnawing at his bottom lip in deep concentration.

A few minutes had passed before a clearing of throat startled him, making his head shoot up, eyes instantly meeting Charlie’s light brown ones. The red head had her brows pinched in disapproval, “Maybe you should think of taking a break Cas. You have been working on that report tirelessly for nearly half a day”.

He sighed, shaking his head, once again typing, “I need to get this done by the afternoon Red. I didn’t have the time to yesterday as I had to attend my sister’s engagement dinner at mom and dad’s”. He said the last sentence a little tightly while punching the numbers on the keys of the keyboard a little on the side harshly.

_Wrong fucking move!_

Charlie was an empath and was very quick to pick up on any verbal or non-verbal cues and to top it all off, she was his best friend that new him too freaken well. Her voice concerned as she asked, “And how did this engagement dinner go?”

He snipped, “Too fucking well!” He continued typing away but the numbers on the screen were starting to become blurry.

He didn’t know how long he had sat there, fingers frozen on the keyboard when he felt a gentle hand squeeze at his shoulder and the words of his best friend murmuring, “I’m here for you”.

And that's when the dam broke, heart squeezing as hard as he had never felt before as he leaned into Charlie and sobbed his weeping heart out. The words spilling out of his mouth could only explain his grief as he said it without even much thought, just knowing it was from deep within. “Why doesn’t he love me? Why does he have to marry Anna?”

Charlie cradled his head close to her tummy, rubbing her fingers through his hair hoping to provide his some soothing comfort while her own voice slightly heavy and wobbly as she replied in the softest and saddest of tones, “I don’t know sweetheart, however I do know that you are a strong person. You always have been”.

“I don’t know if I’ll be strong enough to handle seeing my true mate get married to my sister Char. I don’t know if I’ll ever be strong enough to see them together as part of the family. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to see them start a family together”. He quietly whispered in a drained voice, “I don’t know if I can pretend everything is going to be ok. I may just end up losing my mind”.

“Oh honey, I honestly have nothing to say that can take away the pain and hurt you feel at this moment. But I do know that if you need someone to talk to, someone whose shoulder you need to cry on, and someone whom you want to share your tub of ice-cream, box of chocolates and bottle of wine with while we watch Kate Winslets _‘The Holiday’_ and Sandra Bullock’s _‘Miss Congeniality’_ , then call me, show up on my front door unexpectedly, or just come up to me. I’ll be there for you, I promise”.

He couldn’t help but smile shakily at his best friend’s words. She was the only one whom he had told about his true mate Dean and understood him so well. She was his rock apart from Gabriel of course who was mostly occupied with the running of his own bakery business. He replied, “Thank you Charlie”.

“Anytime sweetheart”. She then asked perkily, “So lunch now, work after?”

His stomach grumbled the moment she mentioned food. He chuckled halfheartedly, “Yeah food please”.

“Great! How about lunch at _The Marriot_? My treat!”

The Marriot was one of the best middle class restaurants in town that served the most immaculate burgers ever. He really needed a mighty large bacon and beef filled cheeseburger right now with one of their splendid glasses of chocolate milkshake. “Sounds fantastic Charlie!”

He pushed everything to the back of his mind and for once just tried to focus on the excitement of a good meal to come.

He’ll deal with all else later.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed as it inspires me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I have been quite busy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Castiel**

  
It was now official; the world was out to get him.

  
He was just about to take a bite of his cheeseburger when Charlie made a squeak.

  
His eyes met her bug eyed expression- _that was not focused on him but behind him._ As he was about to turn his head, her hand instantly grabbed his, her panicked blue eyes meeting his, “No! Don’t look! Let’s eat!”

  
His curiosity peaked. His inner instincts chanting, _Don’t look, Don’t look._

  
But when has he ever listened to that voice of reason? _Never….well hardly._

  
His knee bounced up and down while studying Charlie shaking her head from side to side. _No Castiel._

  
“I can’t do it Charlie”. He turned his head to the entrance the same time Charlie said “No Cas!”

  
He wished he had listened to her when he spotted the couple who were being ushered in by an attendant. And if that wasn’t bad enough- Anna had spotted them, pointing in their direction.

  
His head snapped back to the front, bugged out eyes meeting Charlie's, “Are they coming here?!”

  
Charlie aimed a sad smile at him, “They're coming".

  
His heart plummeted, “Why are they coming here?” He shouldn’t be asking his best friend this question but he couldn’t help it.

  
Charlie leaned in, “I don’t know but it seems as though Dean is trying to pull Anna's hand to the other direction but-". She whistles, “Boy is she insistent”.

  
Castiel sighed, burying his face between the palms of his hands, letting out a muffled, “Crap! I’m so not ready to see her”. He wished the floor beneath him could open up and swallow him when he heard her sharp unamused voice.

  
“Castiel what are you doing here?!”

  
“Anna!” He could hear Dean bite out.

  
He removed his face from his hiding spot, meeting the irritated face of his sister and Dean’s _I'm so sorry_ look. He couldn’t help the anger and mischief that flared within him, eyes narrowed at his sister as he sarcastically replied, “Gee I don’t know Anna! What do people come to restaurants for?” He raised a brow, “To sit here and look pretty?”

  
Anna hissed, “You don’t get to talk to your big sister in that tone and manner Castiel".

  
“I'm sorry! But I believe mom and dad taught us to openly voice our opinions and defend ourselves if we haven’t done anything wrong!” He spat out.

  
Dean pulled at Anna's arm, “Anna we are leaving now!”

  
The tiny commotion was getting louder and people were starting to take notice. Nevertheless, the angry red head pried her arm out of her fiancé’s grip, directing a glare at the green eyed man, “Aren’t you going to say anything Dean?! I am YOUR fiance and you should be at my DEFENCE!”

  
Dean had eventually lost his cool, sneering, “And why would I come to the defense of someone who has done wrong!”

  
She screeched earning a few groans and grumbles from people around her, “He is in our favorite restaurant!” She pointed at him, “I know Castiel did it on purpose! He is trying to ruin our relationship!”

  
Castiel just settled for being quiet watching as Dean thumbed at the bridge of his nose, voice low and stern as his eyes bore into Anna's, “Castiel has every right to eat wherever he wants to. This restaurant doesn’t belong to us nor does it have our name on it Anna". The man then went on to add, “And Castiel is not the one ruining our relationship. YOU ARE!”

  
His eyes met Charlie’s for a second, probably thinking the same thing. Dean was defending him in front of his sister…..from his sister.

  
“How dare you! He isn’t the right one for you!”

  
Castiel’s heart skipped at that. _What was she talking about?_

  
Dean folded his arms along his chest, his bulging muscles through flannel out on display. The alpha glared at his fiancé, “Maybe you’re the one whose not right for me Anna!”

  
Everyone was stunned silent. Yup the whole restaurant audience was now holding their breaths including he and Charlie.

  
The red heard suddenly burst out but this time at him. She pointed and yelled, “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CASTIEL!”

  
Charlie was suddenly at his defense seemingly having enough of staying quiet, “Hey don’t speak to him that way Anna! If it's anyone's fault then its YOURS!” Everyone excluding Dean and he hummed and murmured in agreement. Apparently his bestie wasn’t done yet, “You’re the one with a wicked jealous heart! NO MAN NOR WOMAN would want to be with someone as crass and uptight as you! It’ll be a life of misery!” She then aimed her eyes at Dean, tilting her head, “And Dean I suggest you realize what you’re getting yourself into!”

  
Dean's voice carried surety, “Oh I know. And I think its time I move away from such toxic people".

  
He starred at Dean, sucking in a breath. _What was Dean going on about?_

  
Meanwhile Anna snapped out in disbelief, stammering, “W-What are you saying Dean?!”

  
The alpha stepped back when she wanted to put the palms of her hands onto his chest. The alpha shook his head, voice firm and steady as he uttered, “It’s over Anna. I'm calling off the engagement".

  
There were a few low cheers from the crowd followed by a couple of _good on you son_.

  
He watched as Dean aimed him a sympathetic look, apologizing, “I'm sorry Castiel for the trouble". And then the alpha walked past a stunned Anna with a few men patting his back as he went out. Not long Anna was following while calling out in desperation, “Dean wait please!”

  
The alpha just kept walking and saying over his shoulder, “I'll get my stuff and crash somewhere else!” Then the alpha was out the door.

  
Castiel’s eyes met Charlie's grinning face. All his best friend did was wink and say, “Maybe there IS someone watching over you handsome".

  
He knew he should feel bad for his sister but deep inside he knew he couldn’t.

  
She was vile and cruel. She deserved what she got.

  
A small smile made his way onto his face.

  
For what? He did not know.

And if there was this tingling spark igniting within his chest; no one but him would know.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeekkk!!! Sorry for the late chapter. To make up for my slowness, this chapter is long.
> 
> This chapter introduces Sam. I hope you enjoy the brotherly banters, encouraging words and decisions made.

**Dean**

  
He couldn’t believe he was dating or engaged to someone so chaotic. And all it had to take to see things clearly is her behaviour towards an innocent Castiel. The girl deliberately sought out to ruin Castiel’s life and was dead set on it.

  
How could he be so blind?

  
Guess he had to see it physically to believe it. Christ he was pathetic.

  
And now here he was, duffle bag perched on his shoulder filled with whatever miserable belongings he had brought, standing in front of his little brothers apartment door.

  
He pounded his fist on the door, “SAMMY! SAMMY OPEN UP!”

  
He could hear the scuffling of feet before the door flew open to reveal a very dishevelled, sleepy looking Sam Winchester in ‘ _ **Banana in Pyjamas**_ ’ PJ's.

  
He cringed, “Really Sammy? Its 5 in the freaken afternoon!”

  
Sam rubbed at his eyes, “I just arrived from work an hour ago Dean. Haven’t slept in 24 hours because I’m working on a high profile case. Sue me!” Sam yawned and stepped aside, “So what brings big brother to my door?”

  
Dean hurdled past his giant brother, making his way into the living room where he dropped his duffle onto the floor by the couch before plunking his ass down on the expensive leather loveseat. He buried his face into the palms of his hands, just getting himself centered. He could hear his brother take a seat on the opposite side, probably staring at him quietly.

  
He pulled his face out of the palms of his hands, meeting his brothers worried hazel’s. He blew out a breath, face stoic and voice emotionless, “I called off my engagement to Anna”.

  
His brother's reaction was something unexpected. Instead of getting the ‘ _ **aw Dean I'm sorry, are you ok'**_ remark accompanied with a sad puppy face, Sam let out a full on victorious laugh accompanied with a fist pump in the air blurting, “Yes! Gabe so owes me 100 bucks!” His baby brother then proceeded to pull out his iPhone, murmuring excitedly, “Oh I gotta text Gabe! He'll be so bummed!” Sam corrected while typing, still not realizing his big brother was right in front of him, “Well bummed in a good way! The lesser of two evils!”

  
Dean leaned back and folded his arms along his chest just....staring in disbelief. Well maybe he was trying to decide if his brother has finally gone loopy and needs to be thrown into the looney bin.

The dings that followed signalling _‘this whoever Gabe'_ is replying back quite enthusiastically. He decided that a full two minutes into seeing his brother behaving like an abnormal psycho was enough, so he cleared his throat. The moment his brother looked up with bugged eyes and frozen fingers on his phone was the moment he decided to tilt his head to the side, “Oh lightbulb! What the hell is going on Sammy?!” He said on a more serious note.

  
Sam looked like a fish out of water. The man dropped his phone on his lap, chuckling lightly and turning slightly red, “Um. Yeah. Um. Ah. Its uh".

  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Jesus Sammy! I wonder how you became a lawyer with your limited vocabulary!” He sighed, “What the hell are you and this....Gabe....so smug about?”

“Ah. Ha-Ha. Um. Ah. About. Um".

  
“Jesus Christ Sammy! I just told you I’m not engaged no more and all you can do is-" . Dean waved his hand in the air, “This?!....whatever this is?!”

  
Sam took a deep breath, trying to centre himself. Dean tried not to point out his brother’s terrible inability to control his wobbly mouth that was threatening to once again let out the crazy laugh Sam was trying to hold back. Sam cleared his throat, voice shaky with obvious amusement, “Um. My boyfriend, Gabe and I had a bet. I wagered that you and Anna would break the engagement before marriage and Gabe wagered that you’d get married then get divorced within a few days once she showed you her ‘Grinch' side”. His little brother sniggers, “He says you’ll be running faster than the road runner".

  
Now it was Dean’s turn to do the fish out of water look. He shut his mouth after a whole minute, disbelief evident in his voice as he uttered, “You wagered on my relationship with Anna?”

  
Sam huffed, “Oh come on Dean. It’s not like you haven’t wagered on anything more worse when it came to me".

  
“That was one time!”

  
“Yeah and I'm still having nightmares!” Sam retorted.

  
“Aww Sammy. You could have enjoyed it if you had just relaxed”.

  
“Ah no! Because of you, I hate moose!"

  
Dean scoffed, “You’re a moose!”

  
Sam blurted, “Jerk!”

  
“Bitch!” Dean lifted up a smirk. It’s always amazing how he and his brother would just fall into warm brotherly banter.

  
After a few moments of laughing, Sam’s smile turned sad. _Oh no! Here comes the concerned brother questions_. Sam’s voice was very sympathetic, puppy eyes out in full swing, “How are you holding up Dean? Tell me what happened?”

  
Dean was not immune to his brothers charm. He thumbed at the bridge of his nose before he ran a hand down his face, “I just can’t take her hate for Castiel anymore. And today was the last straw when she confronted Cas in a public restaurant. She went for him". He shrugged, “So I ended it. I can’t see myself with someone so cruel".

  
Sam nodded, processing the information. The giant squinted his eyes, asking quite directly, “Do you still care about him?”

  
“What does that have to do with Anna?!”

  
Sam shrugged, “I’m sorry I’m being straight forward Dean but I personally didn’t like Anna from the moment you introduced her to me. I am good at reading through people and from the first instant, I picked up that she was a rotten tomato”.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

  
Sam sighed, “Because you’re an adult Dean. You are capable of making your own decisions". Sam smiled sadly, “And I believed you would make the right one".

  
“Yeah like the choice I made to push Castiel away from me when he needed me the most! So much for right choices!” Dean self condemned. And there it was, back to Castiel.

  
Sam was able to reach his long arm across and place a hand on his shoulder, “Dean. You were a young, naive, stubborn alpha who was incapable of making the right choices when you were in highschool. We’ve all made wrong choices Dean but what matters is if we learn from those mistakes”. Sam continued with sincerity, “I have grown up with you most of my life Dean and if anyone knows you better- it’s me. You’re like a father/brother to me Dean and you played the role great. You are a good person and you deserve the best".

  
Dean swallowed, lost in their conversation, Anna sitting at the back of his mind while Castiel has all but occupied his forefront with the image of a teary eyed black haired teen presenting itself in his memory. His heart squeezed as tears clouded his vision, “But I hurt him Sammy”.

  
Sam squeezed his shoulder lightly, “Yes you did Dean and I saw you suffer for it every day since”. Sam met his brothers watery green gaze, the mans own tears building within his eyes, “But Dean, in all honesty, if you really wanted to hurt Castiel badly, you would have done what a few bad others would have done. You would have constantly tormented him, you would have beat him up....You would have gone to prom just so you could tear his heart out. But you didn’t Dean because you aren’t a bad alpha. You’re just an alpha whose made wrong judgements”.

  
Dean contemplated Sam's words. He knew his brother was trying to fill him up with encouraging words but it just didn’t feel like it was enough. Better yet, there was a big void within him. It’s been present from the moment he saw Castiel again. And now that he knew about he and Cas being true mates, his mind couldn’t stop supplying him with images of the blue eyed beauty. He swallowed, “I can’t stop thinking about him Sam. It’s like....I want to be there around him....all the damn time".

  
“Then what’s stopping you Dean?”

  
Dean looked into Sam's honest eyes, a new found light pushing through the hazel’s, feeling the warmth and courage his brother always filled him up with, he whispered, “Nothing".

  
“Then stop second guessing yourself, stop fighting your feelings for him for once and win his heart. Show him your worth Dean".

  
For the first time, Dean’s smile met his eyes and new found perseverance filled him up, “Ok Sammy”.

  
Sam smiled, tilting his head, “So you want to talk about Anna more?”

  
Dean scoffed, “No. I think I’ve had enough of her for one lifetime thanks!” A thought then crossed his mind, raising a questioning brow at Sam, voice curious, “So Sammy. Want to tell me who this GABE fellow is?”

  
Sam dropped his hand and tossed his head back in a groan, “Really Dean?”

  
“Yup!” Dean popped the P.

  
Sam gnawed his bottom lip, eyeing his brother as if trying to figure him out before asking quite timidly, “Promise you will give him a chance?”

  
“Of course I will", Dean smiled toothily, throwing in a wink. “When have I never given your boyfriends chances Sammy?”

  
Sam rolled his eyes, “Do you really want me to answer that? You practically gave them the third degree Dean!”

  
“Well I never physically harmed them”. He shrugged, “I gotta make sure my baby brother isn’t dating someone....sketchy".

  
“Dean you thought all my boyfriends were serial killers!”

  
He sighed. “I’m sorry ok. Jeez. Anyway, I’ll behave, I promise”. Then another thought crossed his mind, “Hang on, how does Gabe know Castiel?”

  
“They’re brothers Dean. Gabe is 4 years older than Castiel and his favourite hobbies are....annoying Anna, Making Anna's life a living hell, making Anna pay for hurting his favourite brother Castiel and seeing Anna suffer”.

  
Dean gaped, “Wow”. He carefully added, “Should I be worried now? I mean, I did break his favourite brothers heart".

  
His brother tilted his head, “He said that he's willing to give you a chance".

  
“Why?”

  
Sam smiled, “Because he knows how much Cas loves you. The omega still does to this very day".

  
His heart fluttered. Dean pointed at his brothers phone, “Then get to texting him Sam and tell Gabe I am going to work on making my true mate happy for rest of his life....even if Castiel won't probably give me another chance".

  
The brothers smiled at one another. Time for things change.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Castiel**

All he could do the next day at work was stare blankly at his computer screen. He kept reflecting back on the incident yesterday. It sounded or seemed too good to be true. And probably, Dean would realize that he had made a mistake and go running back to Anna.

He didn’t stand a chance against his beautiful sister. No way! No how!

When he got home yesterday, he did not celebrate but spent the evening and night crying.

What was wrong with him? Was he really this insecure?

Whatever happened between he and Dean was forever etched in his memory and would never disappear. He felt like he was back in high school where the alpha successfully avoided him and it chipped away at his heart.

He had thought he had escaped such torments but here he was again.

He was broken out of his depressing thoughts when the door to his office swung open and in walked or skipped rather, a jovial looking Charlie Bradbury. Her energy felt too much for him at this moment.

He raised a brow, tiredly asking, “What is it Red?”

She was just swinging from side to side, cheeks red and smile wide, “He’s here”.

He furrowed his brows, “What the hell are you going on about?”

“Dean is here Cas. He says he brought you something and asked if he could just see you for a couple of minutes”. She gushed, “He’s so dreamy”.

His heart skipped a beat and out of his slight anxiety he blurted, “Maybe you should date him then”.

 Charlie rolled her eyes, “Sorry Boo, I don’t think I am the type that will float his boat”. She winked, “But we both know who will”.

He tried not to think too much about her statement. He took a deep breath, voice wavering and uncertain, “What should I do?”

Charlie's smile dropped, showing him her protective side as she replied, “If you are not comfortable Cas then I will gladly tell him to leave”. She then added, “But you could always see what he wants and then if you need me to kick him out then I will gladly do so”.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. He nodded and said, “Send him in Charlie”.

When she walked out, he clutched at his chest, trying to will his erratically beating heart down, murmuring, “You can do this Cas. Just see what he wants”.

He could do this.

_What was this?_

Oh crap!

**

He smelt his cologne before he saw the man. So strong, so good.

His eyes drawn to those wonderful jades the instant the man entered his office. He instinctively stood up and smiled warmly at the handsome alpha that always made his heart skip many beats. He found himself suddenly bashful, “Hey Dean”.

“Hey Castiel”, Dean replied in his honeyed yet gruff voice.

That voice always made Castiel feel like melting. He centered himself, walking around his table to sit by the edge of his desk upfront. He didn’t comment on the obvious paper bag in Dean’s hand, “What can I help you with?”

Dean lifted his hand that held the paper bag, the man looked almost shy and flustered as he uttered, “I um….I wanted to bring you lunch today”. He saw Deans adam’s apple bob, “I owe you for ruining your lunch yesterday”.

He was slightly speechless but then blurted, “Thank you Dean, that’s very kind of you”. He then added, “However, I must say you didn’t ruin my lunch yesterday. That was all Anna”.

Dean looked at him as if contemplating something before the alpha took a few careful steps forward, still persistently holding out the paper bag, “I still owe you lunch Cas”.

Cas felt suddenly hot at the closer proximity of the alpha. He swallowed and accepted the paper bag from Dean’s hand, gasping at the tingling sensations of his fingers brushing Deans. He quickly covered it up by saying, “Thank you Dean”.

The alpha eyed him with a hint of evident curiosity and interest. It was becoming quite a staring contest before the alpha realized and took a step back, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, “Um I should probably leave you alone now since you have work”.

Castiel swallowed and felt he hadn’t said enough. Just when Dean turned and headed to the door, he found himself calling out, “Dean”.

The alpha turned to face him, “Yeah Cas?”

“Is everything ok? You know…..between you and Anna?”

Why did he even bother?

Maybe you just care about Dean and not Anna.

He saw a flash of pain in Deans eyes, “Cas, Anna and I are over”. The alpha licked his lips, blowing out a breath before saying, “I’m sorry Castiel. She shouldn’t have attacked you in that manner”. The alpha then pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, “I’m so damn stupid. Why do I screw up every good thing in my life?”

He wondered what the last line meant.

He couldn’t help but feel the pain, guilt and shame Dean was radiating. He could smell it strong in the air and his omega was literally distraught at hearing and seeing its true mate in this state. Deep within he knew his next words were genuine when he uttered, “Dean. You can’t blame yourself for another person’s actions. I don’t know what I have done wrong to Anna but her hate for me was always there from a very young age”. He added, “She was also very good at deception. It was her game and was always in her nature. If she wanted something, she had to have it”.

“Yeah Cas. But the choice to date her was all mine”.

“Dean, we are all human”, he stated. “We are not mind readers to read other peoples intentions”.

The alpha just studied him with a unique tenderness.

He felt himself feeling hot once more, “What?”

“Nothing Cas”. The alpha then murmured, “You’re amazing”.

He couldn’t help the little shy smile that curved his lips, shrugging, “You’re too modest Dean”.

“I mean it”, the alpha replied back with a soft smile of his own. “Any one would be lucky to have you in their lives”.

“Well you definitely are a part of my life Dean”, he found himself confessing. “You were always a part of my life”.

His heart was beating erratically when the alpha all but said, “Well I look forward to being a constant part of your life from today onwards Cas”. The alpha nodded over to his food, “Now enjoy your lunch. It’s your favorite”.

He bit on his bottom lip as he watched the alpha aim him one final smirk and walk away.

Somehow he felt, this was just the beginning of many more moments like these to come.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback...
> 
>  Also FYI- Follow me on twitter under @saawinchester1  
> (Feel free to contact me there or follow updates on my fics).
> 
> Warning: For homophobic words. Please don't read if triggered easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize to all you readers for the extremely late chapter. Truth is, there has been alot going on for me, so, finding the time and motivation to write has been quite hard.
> 
> But I want to promise you that I will never abandon this fic.
> 
> And thank you for sticking around ❤

**10 years ago..**

  
**Dean**

  
Everything went downhill the moment Cas admitted he had feelings for him. Then he had to pull a dick move and warn Cas before his peers. Well, he was so consumed by self hatred and self disgust which in turn fuelled his anger, hence, compelling him to go after Cas the way he did.

Like a damn coward.

  
But the moment he walked away after warning Cas was when he felt the true impact of what he had done.

  
And at that moment, all he could feel was shame and guilt. And for that, he did not have the courage to look Cas in the eye, let alone, speak to the teen omega again (even if every molecule in his body told him to grovel). See, it felt like a piece of his heart had been removed.

  
It didn’t help when he found out that Cas was now at the centre of bullying and ridicule- all because of his move to prove a damn point. _That he wasn’t into males._

  
And this made him angry.

  
He thought back to when he saw Luke hanging Cas up by the collar, pushing the already fragile teen into the hard metal of the locker. He immediately stomped over to Luke, eyes narrowed unto the blonde haired guy before him, “Hey Luke! Let him go!”

  
Luke aimed him a raised brow, “Dean, I was just trying to teach this omega bitch how he shouldn’t aim his fag eyes at us!”

  
Dean growled, “I’m not going to ask again Luke!”

  
The bulky blonde looked at him as if he'd lost his mind but ultimately decided that it probably wasn’t a good idea to challenge an alpha who was more powerful than he. The blonde sighed and let go of the trembling omega, hands up in a placating gesture as he stepped further back, “All done".

  
He watched with narrowed eyes as the alpha walked away with his friends. He could feel eyes on him so he turned to meet the omegas confused blues. He was wanting to say something when suddenly he was jumped by an ecstatic Lisa, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a deep kiss on him.

  
When she broke away, his eyes instantly drifted to where Cas was standing; only to find it empty. His heart squeezed in pain. His irritation also spiked and he glared at Lisa, “You don’t just jump a guy like that Lisa!”

  
The cheerleader folder her arms along her chest, “And why not!? I am YOUR girlfriend Dean! I am allowed to!”

  
He couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder behind her as she whined. He was met with the droopy shoulders of Castiel heading away from them. He honestly had the urge to run after the omega but he knew he had lost that right the moment he told Cas off the previous day.

  
“Dean! I'm talking to you!” His girlfriend grit out breaking his concentration. He met her angry blue eyes, “And why in the hell were you even near that fag Castiel!?”

  
He rubbed a palm down his face, “Lisa, Luke was bullying him, so I needed to stop it ok".

  
“Why?” She added in arrogance. “I thought you were done with him!”

  
He swallowed. There were dozens of questionable thoughts running through his mind at this moment. He didn’t understand what was happening, but ever since he told Castiel off, his wolf had been restless.

  
He couldn’t sleep well, couldn’t eat well, couldn’t function well, he would feel lethargic and empty.

If he was making an assessment then he would diagnose his wolf as depressed.

  
He chewed at his bottom lip. He honestly didn’t know how to answer his girlfriends questions. He just didn’t feel like creating a scene right now, so he shrugged, “Let’s just....let’s just get to class".

  
Lisa eyed him with scepticism before she let her guard down, letting out a huge sigh with a roll of her eyes, “Fine". But as she hooked her elbow into his, her voice laced with disgust as she uttered, “Remember Dean, Castiel is a male omega, a truly unnatural phenomenon. You don’t want to give him a reason to think everyone is ok with whatever he is. You will lose what you built so hard to maintain in highschool. Don’t let a petty omega like him bring your cards tumbling down".

  
Deep down, those words ate at him. But not in irritation or anger towards Castiel, instead, in sadness and guilt. He didn’t want to cause people to look at Cas differently; not anymore.

  
_So what do you do Dean?_

  
He knew exactly what.

  
He would do what he could to protect Cas but only from a distance. He owed the omega that much. But the hard part was in order to protect, he had to hurt the omega by keeping to his own horrible words.

  
He needed to pretend the omega wasn’t there.

  
And his alpha wept for all the stupid decisions it has made. But he had made his bed and now he had to lay on it.

  
Castiel would never know how much he truly cared.

  
And that hurt more than anything in this God forsaken world.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks in the future chapters.
> 
> Comments and kudos please


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set up by the one and only Gabe ;)

**Sam**

He was hella nervous. _Oh God, this dinner was going to be a total disaster_. He could already feel it under his skin.

 _Gabriel. Dean. Castiel_. All under one roof, sitting around one freaken table- eating and sharing stories.

Christ that wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg. Originally, it was only supposed to be Gabe and him but his very daring boyfriend had insisted that he invite Dean- so he did. But then unknowingly on his part, Gabe had invited Castiel. And now Dean and Castiel didn’t know that the other was coming. _Oh God, this was going to be a catastrophe._

And the dinner guests haven’t even arrived yet!

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, grabbing a bottle of water and chugging its remnants in. He heard Gabe huff, “Oh would you relax babe. Dinners going to be fun”.

“Gabe this isn’t going to be fun! Those two have major history!” He exasperatedly added, “Not good history!”

His beloved boyfriend rolled his eyes, waving his spatula, “Honey. Do you think I would have invited Castiel over for dinner if he wasn’t going to be fine around Dean-o?” His blonde boyfriend, then added as if tired, “My brother hasn’t shut up about how he feels Dean in coming around….God it’s exhausting! I feel like just throwing them into a damn closet just so they can sort their obvious sexual tension out”.

He sighed at his boyfriend’s logic. He had to agree that Dean seemed more open and joyful when he speaks about Castiel nowadays. It’s like his brother had a big weight lifted off his shoulders when things finally ended with Anna. _Maybe he was overthinking things a little? Maybe this could be a good idea?_

He glanced at the digital clock by the counter, it read 6.00pm. _Another hour then their guests would be arriving._ He made his way over to his hot as hell boyfriend who was adorned in an apron. He plastered himself onto his boyfriends back, wrapping arms around his waist while resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulders. He swayed them back and forth while his man stirred the pot of chili. He sniffed at the beautiful aroma, “Mmm smells delicious honey”.

Gabe took a little taste of the stirring spoon, humming, “Mmm”. He then added, “And you smell like sweat, my big man. I suggest you go have a shower”.

He pouted, “Yes baby”.

Gabe chuckled and slapped his ass as he walked away, calling out, “Love you babe”.

“Love you too”, He called out behind him.

* * *

 

**Castiel**

He was excited to finally meet his brother’s boyfriend. Gabe was always there for him and amongst all his siblings was the closest to him. Having some of his brothers delicious home cooked delicacies would be such a welcomed change from his usual takeout or microwaved meal.

He smoothed down his blue button down shirt and blue denims- he had decided to go casual today. He used his free hand (that currently wasn’t holding the bottle of wine he had purchased) and rapped his knuckles on the door to his brothers apartment. The door flew open to reveal his jovial looking brother in a nice white button up with his blonde hair handsomely smoothed back. The blonde smiled, “Castiel!” Before grabbing him into a hug, “I’m so happy to see you baby bro”.

He instantly melted into his brother’s warm embrace. It certainly felt like a burst of fresh air to have someone hold him with such love. He didn’t realize he was starving for such affection. When they pulled away, he chuckled, “Hey Gabe. I’m so happy to see you too”. He handed his brother the bottle of wine, “Want to crack that up before dinner”.

Gabe smiled widely, “Actually we’ve got another 30 minutes so I don’t see why not”. His brother ushered him in, “Come on in. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Sam”.

He beamed, “sounds lovely”.

He was actually impressed by the mountain of a man before him. Oh boy, his brother wasn’t joking when he always boasted about liking men who were built like houses. But when the man smiled revealing deep dimples and greeted in a soft as honey tone with a _‘Hello Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you’_ \- he instantly labelled the man as a gentle giant.

He shook the man’s hand, “It’s certainly lovely to finally put a face to the name of the man my brother can’t stop talking about”. His eyes however were fixed intently into the hazel eyes of the tall drink of water, there was definitely a stirring of familiarity that he felt. He tilted his head, “Have we met somewhere?”

He could see Sam’s adam’s apple bob before the man nodded, “Y-Yes Castiel. Um, I’m Dean Winchester’s little brother, Sam. I was in my freshman year when you were a senior”.

He gawked. Suddenly remembering how he used to witness Dean picking his baby brother up from school in the famous Impala. He had never gotten to know Sam very well when he was friends with Dean, maybe once or twice he would greet the kid. Dean was very protective over his little brother and if he looks at it, was probably wise seeing as Dean hung out with a popular yet not so favorable crowd. Dean probably didn’t want Sam to be tainted.

“Cassie?” Gabriel called out.

He came back to the here and now. Well guess it was indeed a small world. He put on a genuine smile, “I remember. Wow! It’s great to see you”.

Gabe smiled at the both of them, gesturing, “Ok, you boys have a seat and I’ll grab the wine glasses”.

Both he and Sam watched Gabe bustle around before swiftly coming back with three wine glasses and a corkscrew. Sam instantly set to unscrewing the cork off the bottle of wine before helping Gabe spill its contents halfway up each wine glass.

He raised his glass to Sam and Gabe, “To a great future for you and my brother”.

“Oh Cassie”, Gabe clasped his chest.

“Thanks Castiel. Cheers”, Sam toasted.

They all had a sip of their wine. He then glanced at his wrist watch, “5 minutes till dinner”.

“Yup!” Gabe popped the ‘P’. “Our other guest should be arriving soon”.

 _What other guest?_ He saw Sam slightly stiffen up before Gabe ran a hand down his boyfriend’s bicep. He asked, “There’s someone else coming?”

“Yes”, Gabe answered.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Instantly, Sam excused himself and headed for the door.

He raised a brow at his brother, “Gabe who else did you invite?”

Gabe gnawed at his bottom lip, setting his wineglass on the tea table. His brother looked a tad nervous which in return made him nervous too. Gabe put on a small smile, “Please don’t be mad, ok?”.

Those words were actually making his heart pound faster. He asked, “Why would I be mad, Gabe?”

Before Gabriel could answer, a gruff voice he could recognize anywhere called out in confusion, “Cas?”

His eyes drifted away from his brother to land on the handsomely dressed man- in a red checkered button up and nice dark jeans. His heart fluttering while he stared into those equally surprised green eyes as he responded, “Dean?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


End file.
